


终身监禁

by jennyoung



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 21:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyoung/pseuds/jennyoung





	终身监禁

“哇哦，看看是谁在这里？”

攸伦大步走过他身边，以一个夸张的姿势侧身看了一眼，然后踏上台阶，俯身给王座上的瑟曦一个吻手礼。

瑟曦没有看攸伦，嘴角挂着一丝得意又僵硬的微笑看着自己，像是给攸伦看她收留的一只流浪狗。也许那古怪的微笑是给自己的，正式向他介绍老姐的新欢：被她的长裙捕获的又一只宠物。

詹姆毫不怀疑攸伦和老姐已经睡过了。否则以这只鱿鱼的德性，他不会表现得这么轻狂嚣张。瑟曦是吊人胃口的行家。

“他为什么回来？”攸伦把瑟曦的手又嗅了嗅才放下。

“你为什么不亲口告诉亲王殿下呢？”瑟曦说。

好吧，我也料到会有这么一刻。詹姆干咽了一口，回答：“为了对陛下的爱。”

攸伦爆发出一阵大笑。詹姆攥紧了左手。

“在这个时候？”攸伦一脸邪笑，“在那个婊子人马凋零，被我伤了她一条宝贝龙，而我的黄金军团整装以待的时候？”

“是我的黄金军团。”瑟曦提醒他。

攸伦没有反驳：“陛下要如何处置他？”

瑟曦回答：“我不知道。”她用相同的不知可否的眼光端详着詹姆。“我不知道一个40岁的残废还有何用武之地。”

好吧，乔弗利果然是你的儿子。詹姆咬住牙关，沉默着。

“也许做个酒童，”攸伦也打量着他，“再给他一件外罩，上面绣个见风使舵的风向标。”

如果詹姆的眼光能杀人，攸伦大概已经万箭穿心了。

瑟曦抬头转向攸伦：“那么，一切都准备就绪？”

“是的，陛下。”攸伦正经起来。“我是向您来辞别的。”

瑟曦站起身：“大人， 我祝您马到成功，凯旋而归。”

“我无需骑马。”攸伦笑着，低头预作一吻，却伸手搂住瑟曦的腰，在后者半推半就的姿态下，顺势来了一个湿哒哒的热吻。

铁群岛的淹王在与詹姆擦肩而过的时候，特地顿了一下，低声道：“她后面不仅喜欢一根指头，还喜欢其他的东西。”

然后他扬长而去。

詹姆一动不动，面无表情的看着瑟曦。

 

 

瑟曦走下台阶，来到他面前。“没有人能从我身边离开。”

詹姆这才看清她的眼神终于流动起来，不再是刚才那个带着古怪微笑的僵硬面具。

“你更不能离开。”她说。

“我是为了实现共同抗击异鬼的誓言。”詹姆低声说。“现在我已经完成了承诺。”

“黄金军团就在城外。攸伦去了黑水湾的舰队。我告诉他在那里等待丹妮莉斯的报复。”瑟曦挑起一只眉毛，“他同意了，抵挡不住做第一个真正的屠龙者的诱惑。”

詹姆眨眨眼，看着面前那双和自己酷似的绿色双眸。颜色很深，看不透后面隐藏的东西。至少詹姆希望自己也是如此。

“黄金军团是你的。我只想做红堡的守卫，陪伴在你身边。”

瑟曦的手抚摸着他的脸颊：“你嫉妒了？”

这才是最困难的时刻：直盯着她的双眼说谎。“没有嫉妒。”詹姆咬牙切齿的回答：“我只是恨得发狂。”

话音未落，瑟曦的手扳住他的头颈，附上一个穷凶极恶的吻。他回之以同样的粗鲁和迫不及待，用牙齿撕扯着对方的嘴唇。

 

 

深夜，在白塔的箭楼上，詹姆突然感到背后抵上来一个尖锐的东西。

“看似我不能用你的人头换你老姐的封赏了。”背后那人恶狠狠的耳语。“那只能从你老弟那里换两座城了，你们一家子变态！”

“才不会。”詹姆头也没有回，“你不会用弩的，那不是你的风格。”

“猜对了。”波隆一只手牢牢扣住他的腰和腰间的剑，另一只手移到他脖子边，刀尖顶在颌下柔软的地方。刀很锋利，大概是有点儿见血了。

詹姆心平气和的说：“你从提利昂那里也难得到什么东西。你看现在哪边儿胜算比较大？”

波隆哼了一声。

“而且，依我老姐的脾气，这场仗要是她赢了，你很可能会被扔进跳蚤坑的褐汤里去。”

“想得美。”波隆狞笑道，“我知道，你是来保证你老姐输掉的。”

“而你也不打算把我交给瑟曦。”詹姆慢慢转过头，确认波隆不会一时兴起，突然割断自己的喉咙。然后他露出最人畜无害的笑容：“我需要你的帮助。说实话我真的好想念你。”

波隆啐了一口：“操你妈。”

 

 

北境的主力到达后，进攻在晨雾尚未散去之前就已经开始。

君临城不是一座真正的城堡。那条低矮延绵的城墙的主要功能是收税，而不是用来做背水一战。

他们在戒备森严的红堡顶上远眺，不无意外的看到黑水湾上的狼烟四起。哦，那应该是龙焰。瑟曦还是那副捉摸不透的微笑，一言不发。

科本递过来攸伦的舰队惨败的消息时，城墙外的黄金军团已经与北境主力厮杀在一起，貌似仍有胜算。

直到丹妮莉斯的两条龙飞扑过来，就像不久前对付高廷的军队一样，瞬间燃起一片火海。雪诺大概指挥着另外那条绿龙，就如同在临冬城大战时一样。

詹姆站在瑟曦身后，估算着黄金军团的战况。如果他们的指挥官有些许常识，已经应该四散逃窜了。上一次在黑水河畔，塔利的队伍只坚持了不到十五分钟。

“瑟曦，”詹姆瞟了一眼对方，“我们需要做最坏的打算。红堡扛不住龙的攻击。”

瑟曦没有回头。“不。我要看着那个贱人，等她过来。”

“什么？”

“等她骑着龙过来。”

詹姆走近她身边：“你疯了？”

“这是观景最好的露台。”瑟曦微笑着，“每一层都有野火。现在看来那个贱人会倚仗她的龙，从空中喷着火接近红堡。既然攸伦的蝎弩没有奈何它们---不妨让它们过来，龙焰会点燃野火，整个君临都会化成齑粉。我们就在其中，这难道不赏心悦目吗？”

詹姆目瞪口呆：“不，不行。你疯了。我们要停战。”

“我不认为她会听你的建议，甚至听到你的钟声。她和我想得一样。”瑟曦指着远处已经开始燃烧的民居。“只有几分钟，很快。”

那只黑龙在给冲进城内的多斯拉克人，无垢者和北境部队扫清道路。笔直的大街小巷在燃烧，旁边的民居被祸及，哭喊震天，不忍目睹。另一条绿色的龙仍然在城外逡巡，似乎在犹豫，抑或很满意黑龙的成果。

“我去鸣钟。”詹姆转身要奔向楼下。

瑟曦突然抓住他的胳膊。“和我留下。”

她紧盯着他，眼睛里闪烁着的不知道是兴奋还是愤怒。然后她凑上自己的嘴唇，试图吻他。

突如其来的吻让詹姆想起弥赛拉，想起多恩的艾拉利亚。他下意识的推开瑟曦，下一刻他的腰间感到了被撕裂的痛。他低头发现寡妇之嚎的利刃已经埋在了自己的腹部一侧。

他抬头难以置信的看着瑟曦。她的脸上是爆发的愤怒，绿色的瞳孔如野火般熊熊燃烧：“我说过，你不能离开我。”

他用金手拦住深入的利刃---该死这一点儿用都没有，然后想用左手推开她。两人撞到桌子上，一个巨大的果盘翻到，果香与枝叶四散，金盘掉到地上发出一阵悦耳的回音。詹姆的左手卡住了她的脖子。

瑟曦的脉搏在手下疯狂跳动。她试图把剑抽出来再刺，但没那么容易：这大概是个经验问题，不是偷偷上几堂课就能驾轻就熟的事儿。疼痛让詹姆手上用力，他侧转过头去。但她的手很快揪住他的头发，用劲全力撕扯，强迫两人的目光对上。

她说不出话了。但她不需要说什么。你料到有这一刻的时候，就该准备好眼睁睁的直面她。

所以詹姆泪眼朦胧的看着她，看着她眼睛里熟悉得不能再熟悉的执着和不甘。

瑟曦扭动了剑刃，他痛苦的倒抽着凉气，但那只金手无济于事，他只能继续紧紧扼住她那苍白的喉咙。那把剑大概终于被拔了出去，因为另一种剧痛袭来。但这一次他全身心的欢迎它，伴随着突如其来的欣慰。我们一起出生，一起死去，很快就要结束了。

剑当啷一声落地，他没有放松，直到她断气。现在他撑不住瑟曦了，只好用尽全身力气，把她小心翼翼的放倒在地，然后靠着墙慢慢坐下来。石壁冰冷刺骨，他的手随随便便的放在一侧，地上的血在指间聚成一片粘稠。

他本可以就这么坐着安静等死。伤了腹部的人一般不是被疼死的，往往是因为失血过多，他见过太多鲜活的例子。但红堡外黑龙仍然在咆哮，风随火势，火助风力，在墙璧间发出隆隆的呼啸声。

詹姆努力站起来，从瑟曦的裙子上扯下一片织物，牙与手并用把自己草草捆绑了一下。他一边慢慢扶着墙下楼梯，一边叮嘱自己：不能倒在这里，千万不能死在这里。如果他们看到我老姐衣衫不整，而我被捅了个窟窿，那些笨蛋会给她立一座贞洁牌坊的。

 

 

守红堡的卫兵里，兰尼斯特家的人大大多于铁卫。詹姆遇到的第一群人是自己的发小，亚当爵士的手下。他们虽然有些惊慌，但仍然坚守着位置。

詹姆发出了这辈子第一个投降的命令，希望也是最后一次。

钟声响起，君临的守军惶顾四周，最终还是扔下了武器。红堡大门的北境人也逐渐停止了厮杀。丹妮莉斯想必看见了，也听见了。但她没有停手。既然城中的守军已经停止抵抗，龙不用再为多斯拉克和无垢者清除道路，它转头向红堡冲来。

詹姆只气得两眼发黑。他回头大叫：波隆！波隆！

科本不知从哪个角落里钻出来：“他已经上去了。”

亚当爵士招呼卫兵上去启动蝎弩。詹姆拦住了自己的老伙计：“没有用的，快撤退。我们站在野火堆上！”

空中传来比龙啸更尖锐的呼啸声：成排的钢枪从弩上击发，直射黑龙的方向。

但黑龙轻巧的避开了。

白塔上发出了第二轮弩箭，依然无效。

守卫们匆匆打开红堡大门，正遇到杀至门口的北境人马。七神可怜见，是洋葱骑士达沃斯领军。当野火的消息传开的时候，他打了个哆嗦，立刻组织疏散红堡内外的军队。

亚当爵士回头，看到詹姆和科本两人正脸色苍白的看着空中。

那条绿龙突然飞来，一头撞到黑龙身侧，两条龙发出金属般刺耳的尖叫，一起斜斜的滑落下去，直到落入黑水湾，掀起一片飞花泄玉。

没有人来得及探清究竟。当双方的士兵都在鱼贯而出的时候，詹姆慢慢走到墙边，想坐下来。他没有办到。阳光变得骤然刺眼，在最终的黑暗来临之前，他只能辨清科本的面孔浮现在他眼前。

不，不，滚开！我不要变成魔山！....

 

詹姆从来不喜欢冬天，更痛恨北境。他怕冷，冷得深入骨髓，牙齿打颤。他从百尺高崖上纵身跳入兰尼斯港的海水里，他在临冬城外的风雪呼啸中静待异鬼的攻击，在梦里他光着身子一步步走下阶梯，走向黑暗幽冷的深处，恐惧的冰冷牙齿吞啮着他。在另一个梦里他依靠在一个温暖的躯体身边，有什么东西腐烂了，味道令人作呕，一荡一荡的挂在他胸前，让那身躯传来的热若隐若现，让渴望温暖的他心急火燎。

那人的手贴在他额前，温柔妥贴，伴随着一声几不可闻的叹息，沉到了静默的深蓝色海底。

他醒了几次，再次睁开眼睛时，发现提利昂正坐在床边。

“下午好。要喝点儿什么？”提利昂问。他们兄弟俩已经形成了这种不成文的习惯：每一次再聚都像是昨天刚刚分手，而每一次分手都像是永诀。

他看着递来的杯子，闻到里面熟悉又奇特的味道。

“罂粟花奶。”提利昂解释，“有助于安神镇定，省得你一会儿跳起来，挣破伤口。”

詹姆最恨弟弟卖关子。“发生了什么?”

“很多事。首先是好消息。” 提利昂数着粗短的手指：“红堡还在－你现在就躺在白塔的旧房间里，君临也在。我们花了好几天清理野火。双方已经谈和，亚当爵士的金袍子和达沃斯的北境队伍联合维持秩序。有些很不愉快的冲突：那些多斯拉克人只擅长烧杀抢劫，根本不知道什么是安民。”

“女王死了，我说的是丹尼利斯。琼恩杀了她，并自愿受缚。具体原因么，说来话长。他现在被关在地牢的第一层，衣食无忧，情绪低落，但看样子不会自杀。”

琼恩？可怜的家伙。詹姆在临冬城时或多或少听到过他的经历。每一次他想甩手，人们就给他一个更高的头衔。就如同我每一步想离开权力的游戏，他们就把我拽得离王座更近一步。

而那个几年前在铁匠铺旁边等待的十几岁孩子，只不过想披上一件黑袍而已。无论袍子的颜色是黑是白，他们最后都走到了这个境地：杀了自己的女王和爱人。

“他们会审判他吗？”

提利昂回答：“这要看你的裁决，鉴于你现在已经头脑清醒再过几天就能下地行走，我建议你满足他的愿望，送他去守夜。”

“我的裁决？”

国王之手把自己粗短的小手摁在他胸前，做好了准备：“是的。现在是坏消息时间：你被推选为五国之王，铁王座的主人。”

詹姆的表情很精彩：他呆了片刻，然后想大笑，但一口气没提上来，疼得只有咳嗽。

门被开了一条缝，随即又合上。他想那估计是学士。

“到底发生了什么？”

“我们开了个会。七国的有头有脸的人物都到了，好在敢开口说话的人不多。”提利昂一不留神露出了得意扬扬的表情，继续数着手指头：“珊莎不想搅南边的浑水；多恩要独立－亲王虽然嫩，行事倒是很老道，他就是找个机会不想纳税而已；风暴地的公爵，就是那个打铁的小伙子，他没啥主意，闹不好我们还要给他去擦屁股：斯坦尼斯死后他家的几个封臣早想取而代之了；谷地来的是罗宾，看似已经断奶，可喜可贺；奔流域的仍然是弗雷，吉娜姑妈的儿子，小狮子模样，爱德慕那弱鸡根本动不了他；铁群岛的女汉子从长远角度看有小麻烦，但她根本不想登陆；高庭．．．哈哈哈，高庭很重要，一会儿再说。西境来的是达冯表弟，匆匆点了个卯就回家了：他老婆要生了。凯岩城仍然空着。他说等你好点儿了，一起去打猎。”

弟弟刚刚给他把七国的时事汇报了一番。詹姆摇摇头，努力把什么东西要溢出的感觉摇掉，但是没有用。他只听见达冯要去打猎。

“每家的队伍都七零八落，缺衣少食。谷地和奔流域今年的收成彻底完蛋了，头号封臣家的饭桌上都是土豆。大家都不蠢，恢复实力要紧。真可惜你不在场：他们在会议桌上眉来眼去的选对家结盟，比新开张的妓院还要乌烟瘴气。”

肯定是提利昂最喜欢的那种乌烟瘴气。小恶魔几乎是眉飞色舞。

“鉴于七国之王是个高危职业，加上丹尼利斯，短短几年死了五个，他们没完成嫁闺女结盟之前，谁也不想屁股尚未坐稳就一命呜呼。”

詹姆明白了：“所以你就推荐了我？”

“是啊，我告诉他们这是最合适的选择。”提利昂一脸认真，就如同当年在凯岩城的书斋里，看着他说哥你怎么这么笨的样子。“你是唯一一个不偏不倚，一视同仁的得罪了所有的领主和封臣－没错，凯岩城都被你扔了 - 手握君临的兵权会排兵布阵却一时半会儿下不了床的人。我和他们说，詹姆如果想要做国王，他二十年前就动手了。再说如果你伤重不治，几天之内就咽了气，他们还有几天时间在红堡里喝茶，仔仔细细的谈婚论嫁。”

“然后，这些人居然答应了？”

“我解释过了，北境和多恩各有算盘。其他人都要稳定自己的脚跟儿：他们结的第一批亲家会是自己的封臣，就跟波顿坚持要娶珊莎一样。相比之下，最有实力的是高庭。”提利昂眨了眨眼：“所以，我把高庭以丹尼利斯遗嘱和首相之名给了波隆。”

“波隆？！”詹姆突然觉得兰道．塔利在坟墓里要翻身坐起来了。

“提利尔又如何？他家是玫瑰花儿，专用软刀子，从不敢硬着来，缺的就是气魄。连洛拉斯和魔山比武，用的都是发情的母马，你还记得吗？”

“那场比赛我倒记得，魔山把自己的公马砍了那次？”

“所以波隆走马上任，海塔尔家捅他最狠的一刀，莫过于硬塞个闺女给他 - 你别瞪我，我知道你爱屋及乌，对海塔尔家一直很有好感。”

“你需要帮他挑老婆吗？”

“当然，在我的备忘录上。”

詹姆沉默了一会儿，然后抬起头：“你果然是父亲的儿子。”

“我当然是。”提利昂听出了他的话外之音，微微一怔，然后微笑起来。

有那么一会儿两个人都没说话。

“我不想做。你另选他人吧。”詹姆说。

“你想回凯岩城种地，还是去厄索斯做码头工人？别翘着你高傲的鼻子对我的苦心嗤之以鼻。”

“你为什么不自己上呢，既然你把一切都盘算好了？”

“我不是打仗的料儿。好国王做的都是最繁锁无聊，休养生息的事，而人们总是爱戴歌颂那些最糟糕的国王，因为他们的狼牙棒最大，他们杀的人最多。”提利昂冷笑一声。“厄索斯的自由城邦里有太多野心家。下一个丹尼利斯出来的时候，你觉得我有魄力可以一呼百应，联合七国去抵抗吗？”

“这无关魄力。”

崇拜强权的人们，给他们一条龙，他们就会为那个烧焦田地，摧毁房屋的怪物欢呼。给他们一把剑，结果也一样。

提利昂伸了个懒腰：“你想做个傀儡也行。我只是提醒你，你有西境的黄金和高庭的囤粮。开仓放粮，波隆现在尚不会反对，甚至可以命令他派人一路剿匪，把种子运到谷地和奔流域去，四个月就能救活河间几十万人......嘿嘿，珊莎总说狼家的人南下没有好下场，但她还是需要河间的粮仓。如果她要招奔流域的夫婿，那才是个危险信号呢。”

上一代史塔克和奔流域，谷地以及守夜人都结了盟，结果老爷子一死，七国里三国都反了。他们结盟是为了不打仗，但结盟的目的最终也是为了打仗。这真是一个绝望的螺旋。

而所有人都坐在一个无形的牢笼里，看着命运和生息如走马灯一般循环，上至君临的国王，下至旅店的妓女。

像是看透了詹姆的想法，提利昂转换了话题：“你还有个任务要完成。”

“国王的任务？猎野猪吗？”

“你要娶个老婆。”

“哈！”果然要以劳勃为榜样。再加上一个年轻英俊的小舅子和老婆眉来眼去，他就可以高枕无忧了。

“动作要快，在你的龙马精神萎顿之前，要和她生几个继承人，叽叽喳喳的过日子。”

简直是噩梦一般的景象。除了劳勃人不算坏之外，这也是他从来不特别恨那个大肚子酒鬼的原因。

而且詹姆会更悲惨：他不能参加竞技会了。而且感谢肚子上那个窟窿，他大概从此再也不能通宵达旦的痛饮。

“高庭公爵的闺女会是最佳选择。可惜没有现成的。但据说波隆有个妹妹。”

“我能娶亚瑟.戴恩爵士的某个孙侄女吗？”詹姆仍然不死心。

“不行，我们不能挖新任高庭公爵的墙脚。”

 

 

三天之后，他终于自己从床上爬起来，趁着没有人在屋内，勉强披上长袍，抓住门口那根手杖准备出门走走。

门被打开，门口的金甲卫士转过头来，詹姆倒抽一口冷气。布蕾妮盯着他，让他不由倒退几步，妞儿就跟上来，把他一直推回房间里来。

“妞儿你听我说...哎哟，不许打脸！”

妞儿没有动手，只是把他继续推到床边：“乖乖躺着！”

詹姆失去平衡坐到了床上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

妞儿意识到做错了事，赶紧伸手到他腋下把他架起来--这下更糟糕了，两人以拥抱的姿势面对面，鼻尖几乎碰到鼻尖。

“你是我的侍卫？”

“不是。”

“看守？”

“不是。”

“保姆？”

“闭嘴。”

“那我能出去走走吗？”

几分钟后，两人在红堡的墙边慢慢踱着步，詹姆的手杖在石板地上发出单调的笃笃声。

“这么说是珊莎.史塔克命你过来的？”

“是的。”

“布蕾妮骑士，”他停下来小心翼翼的挑选字眼：“我对自己说的分手言辞感到抱歉。”他抬头看着妞儿，试图把记忆里那张哭泣的面孔和现在面无表情的那张脸重叠在一起。“你能否原谅我？”

布蕾妮看着他良久，然后回答：“可以。”

“太好了，你能嫁给我吗？”

布蕾妮吃惊的看着他，旋即那表情变成了愤怒。她转头叫了声：“波德里克！”

波德几步紧跟上前。布蕾妮示意他跟着詹姆，然后自己转身大踏步离开。

詹姆急忙喊：“喂，爵士！你可以多考虑几天！”

波德莫名其妙的看着远去的布蕾妮，又看看詹姆。

 

几天变成了一个月。詹姆从书案上抬起头，看了看桌子另一头的成堆文书，然后把脸埋进手里叹了口气。

谷地果然闹翻了。罗宾是个傀儡，两家最强的封臣韦恩伍德家和罗尔斯家结怨已久，现在点了导火索，终于排兵布阵要打起来了。为了两座磨坊.真是难以置信，这些混蛋居然拿两座磨坊作借口！

因为血门万夫莫开，他们窝里闹的时候，外人没法去摆平。只能命两家领主到君临来谈谈。如果他们置之不理，他最喜欢的那个聪明伶俐的质子小跟班儿就要掉脑袋了。

提利昂现在正在厄索斯和铁金库谈判。小恶魔坚持强硬态度：凯岩城虽然有储备，但坚决不会给七国一起买单。

他真是铁金库客户中的恶魔。但现在詹姆孤立无援。他哀叹一声，觉得自己在午饭之前就要驾崩了。

这时候波德里克敲门进来，告诉他如果陛下有时间的话，布蕾妮爵士在教场恭候他。

詹姆立刻来了精神，兴致勃勃的赶到教场。妞儿没有穿盔甲，只是一身皮衣，头发干净利落的拢在耳后，习惯性的背着手，眼睛在阳光下如塔斯的海湾一般闪闪发亮。

然后伊林爵士阴森森的出现在他面前。

妞儿与刽子手，这是多么奇妙的一对儿组合。也好，他断手后和伊林练过剑，无论发生什么，父亲的前卫队长都会守口如瓶。

他正纳闷儿呢，妞儿抽出两柄没有开刃的剑，一把递给他，一把在自己手中，右手扔给左手，掂量了一下分量。然后她低头慢慢的用袖子蹭过剑刃，似乎在欣赏阳光在兵器上反射的縠纹。

“我很久之前就决定，”布蕾妮抬头盯着他，不紧不慢的说，“谁能打过我，我就嫁给谁。”

妈的。

詹姆的心顿时沉到了海底。旋即他气急败坏的想把剑扔在地上一走了之。

布蕾妮走到伊林爵士身边，伸出手，后者就把她的右手用一根带子绑在了身侧。

“只是我也决定，打架要讲究公平。所以我请了伊林爵士做裁断。”妞儿很傲气的说。

“这一点儿也不公平。”他脱口而出：“我练了很长时间，而你根本没机会练过左手剑！”

“你到底要不要比？！”妞儿竖起眉毛，打断了他。

詹姆看看伊林爵士。沉默的刽子手咧开嘴，给出一个无声的笑容。

詹姆也笑了。他活动了一下头颈，然后左手挽了个剑花，侧身上前。

两柄剑相吻，发出一声清脆悦耳的共振。

 

The End


End file.
